Brady Goo
Brady is the son of Victor and Jane Goo, and the brother of V.J. and Ciara. Time in Fantastic City(May 2013-June 2013;December 2014-January 2015; December 2015-) Brady's reign of terror(May 2013-June 2013) Brady came to town with the intent of destroying the entire Goo family. First, Brady attacked Dylan Stanpatos and put him in a coma(On Andre Stanpatos' orders), and then he kidnapped Andy. Once Andy was rescued, Brady was arrested. Brady was soon released on bail, and he moved into the Goo castle. It wasn't long before Brady was "murdered" by Franco Stanpatos, who was hoping to frame Andre. Return from the dead(December 2014-January 2015) In December 2014, Katie Goo found out she had a new boss, named Brandon Waters. It was quickly revealed that "Brandon" was up to know good when he arrived at Lucas Cambino's apartment and revealed that Victor Fulton had sent him to keep Lucas in mind. Meanwhile, Peter Wilson and Jackie Jennings wound up investigating "Brandon", and they discovered that he had been given a new face and a new identity by the WPA, but they weren't able to uncover who he really was. They ended up arresting him and taking him to the police station. After running his fingerprints, it was revealed that Brandon Waters was really a very much alive Brady Goo. After being confronted by Ciara, Brady was sent to prison for his crimes. Release from prison(December 2015) In December 2015, Brady was released from prison thanks to a technicality. Brady was greeted by Victor and Jane, who he swore to that he had changed. Brady also made ammends with V.J. for the things he did, as well as Ciara. Working for Andy and Rebecca(December 2015-January 2016) Brady found work at Andy and Rebecca's P.I. firm. While working there, they had him investigate Brody McKay's dissappearance, which led back to the Stanpatos family. Also, Ciara was kidnapped by Andre, and Brady teamed up with Alexios Stanpatos to save her. Romance with Kristina Cat(December 2015-) One day, Brady was walking through the park to go to the DMV when he ran into Kristina Cat. Brady was instantly attracted to this woman, and he made that very clear. The two began to get to know each other, and on New Years Eve, Brady kissed Kristina under the fireworks, which her boyfriend, Mark Raymond, saw. Kristina made it clear to Brady that they could be nothing more than friends, but they began to grow even closer after Mark angrily walked out on Kristina and went on a mission for the WPA. One day, Brady ran into Kristina, and they went for drinks at the Emerald Night Club. Kristina got so drunk, she ended up kissing Brady. The next morning, she woke up in the guest bedroom at the Goo Castle, because Brady didn't think it was a good idea for her to go home alone. The next time Brady saw Kristina, she revealed that Mark had returned home and that they were engaged. Brady was upset, and ended up dating Vivian Stanpatos in order to try and get over Kristina. Despite dating Vivian, Brady couldn't stop thinking about Kristina. On Valentine's Day, Kristina received a note asking to meet her at The Emerald Night Club. Kristina, assuming the note was from Mark, went, only to discover that Brady had sent the note! Brady professed his love to her, and she confessed that she returned his feelings. Brady and Kristina kissed, just as Mark walked into the room! Mark was preparing to confront them, when a beam fell from the ceiling and hit him! When Mark woke up, he didn't remember seeing Brady and Kristina kissing, which worked in Kristina's favor. Kristina went back to Mark, feeling pity on him because of what he went through, leaving Brady alone. The day before Kristina's wedding, Brady kidnapped Kristina and brought her to his car. It was there where he confessed his love to her. Kristina, however, refused Brady's advances, stating that she was still going to marry Mark. The next day, Brady decided to make one last attempt to convince Kristina not to marry Mark, so he went to her apartment. Upon reaching her apartment, he overheard Mark discussing with someone how he was going to murder Kristina after the wedding. Brady went and confronted Mark, and the two got into a struggle, which led to Brady being knocked out and Mark locking him in the basement. While Mark and Kristina's wedding went forward, Queen Goo had a vision of Mark knocking Brady out, and she went looking for him. She found him in the basement of the apartment building, and drove him to the church to stop the wedding and save Kristina. By the time Brady had reached the church, Mark and Kristina had already been married, but Brady still exposed Mark for what he was planning to do. Kristina was horrified, and out of desperation, Mark took her hostage! Lucas tried to save Kristina, but Mark stopped him when he shot Lydia Masters. Mark then escaped with Kristina, while Brady helplessly looked on. Brady wasn't going to let Mark get away, so he teamed up with Lucas to find her. Lucas discovered that Mark was spotted near the docks, dragging Kristina on to a boat to Canada. Brady immediately left for Canada, and found Mark holding Kristina in a cabin. Brady made a noise outside so that Mark would go look, and Brady could slip in and untie Kristina. While Brady was untieing Kristina, Mark came back and took them both at gunpoint. Before Mark could kill them, Don Reynolds and Rebecca burst in and arrested Mark. Brady and Kristina then returned home to Fantastic City. Kristina, having nightmares of her ordeal with Mark, called Brady one night, in the middle of the night. Brady came over and brought chinese food, and the two ate. Brady then slept on the couch all night so that Kristina would feel safe. After Queen Goo was hospitalized from a rare blood disease, Brady proposed to Kristina, stating that life is too short to waste any time, and Kristina happily accepted. In late May, Brady was informed that Mark had escaped police custody, so he was on high alert. Brady didn't tell Kristina though, because he didn't want to worry her. As their wedding day approached, Brady continued to receive small clues that Mark was in town. Brady and Kristina's wedding arrived, and the two successfully got married, despite the threat of Mark looming over them. Right after the ceremony, the doors opened and Brady worried that Mark had crashed the wedding. It was revealed to be Brody, who thought Brady and Kristina's wedding would be the best time for him to return. Brady, relieved that Mark didn't come after them, decided to whisk Kristina away on their honeymoon. While on their honeymoon, Mark knocked Brady unconscious and locked him in a supply closet, while he went after Kristina. Brady managed to break out, and track Mark down to the cliffs. When he got there, he witnessed Kristina tackle Mark off of the cliff! Brady ran to Kristina's aid, and found her barely alive. Unfortunately, there wasn't a hospital on the island, so Brady needed to have Kristina flown to one. However, the helicopter driver he found wanted to go check on Mark. Brady, afraid that Kristina didn't have much time left, stole the helicopter and flew her to a hospital, where her life was saved. Brady was later informed that Mark was found dead. When Kristina woke up, she revealed that she had no recollection of Mark's return. Brady, relieved, suspected that it was over, but it had only just begun. Brady was worried when Kristina began to suffer from visions of Mark, so he brought her to Dr. Rex Connell for therapy. Despite continuing therapy with Rex, Kristina's visions began to worsen, and she eventually through a vase at Brady, thinking he was Mark. Brady then made the tough decision to have Kristina committed to the Riverview Psyhicatric Hospital. The next time Brady went to visit her their, Kristina told him that she saw Lucas Cambino being held prisoner in one of the rooms. Brady didn't believe Kristina, but he still told Lydia her concerns. In August, Brady bought a gym and named it B&K's Fitness. Brady was then locked in the sauna of the gym by a mystery person.